Stranded
by circa divide
Summary: Spock/Kirk SLASH! A blizzard strands Jim and Spock and it could be hours until help arrives!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay so while it is still winter here in NY I thought why not post a little winter story. Please read and review!

* * *

A lone figure on the porch of a small farmhouse stood shivering in the crisp winter air that blew across the open fields of Riverside, Iowa. Through his thermal shirt, 3 sweaters, and his jacket, Spock could still feel the cold sting of the air all around him. And as he stood there wondered exactly what he was doing here and why had he so easily accepted to go on his holiday shore leave with his own Captain?

Spock had long accepted the fact that he was terribly infatuated with his superior and the accompanying fact that it would never work out the way he wanted it to. He shivered again as the wind picked up and he grabbed his cup of tea with both hands.

The snow was falling at a steady pace, as it had been for the past four days, and with the roads mostly snowed out they had no way to get to the grocery store in the center of town, and were running out of true ingredients for Mrs. Kirk's cooking.

Spock took another sip of his tea and then walked back inside the house. Mrs. Kirk was cleaning up from breakfast, Jim was sitting on the couch reading, but when Spock walked back in he looked up closed the book and smiled at him. That smile said so much to Spock but probably meant so little to Jim.

"Oh boys," Mrs. Kirk said as she walked out of the kitchen, "I know it's been bad outside for days, but I'm out of milk and some other things that I need for the pantry. Do you think you could go to the store? I shouldn't be asking but I need these things."

"Only if you really need them, Mom." Jim said to which he got a very quick nod. "Alright, I'll grab my coat and we'll be back as soon as we can." He said as he got up from the couch.

"Alright, the keys of the truck are on the table by the door. Drive carefully and if you get into a bit of trouble call the fire department, you know-" She was cut off.

"I got it, Mom! We're leaving now, bye!" He said as he grabbed Spock's arm and pulled him out the door before more could be said from Mrs. Kirk.

"Captain, cutting your mother's warnings off so quickly was not a very intelligent decision. She was giving you sound advice on proper driving in this weather." Spock told him.

"Spock, call me Jim! We're on shore leave and it's the holidays! And I've driven in this type of weather before, we'll be fine, she just loves to be over protective." Jim stepped into the driver's side of the truck.

"I hope you are correct, for both of our sakes." He said under his breath as he stepped into the passenger seat.

The truck was a 'piece of work' as Jim would simply state it. It was a early 21st century design in dark blue and aside from the engine being replaced and the technology having an update, it was untouched, and it was in surprisingly good condition.

The engine roared and came to life, the headlights beamed in the snow and the buttons inside lit up and asked to be pushed. Jim put the car into gear and pulled out into the blizzard. A singular thought on both of their minds, 'Please, don't let me die!'

* * *

**A/N:** Tell me if you enjoy this or want more, I hope you do because that would make me feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I want to thank everyone who reviewed: MirrorFlower and DarkWInd (I love putting Spock in uncomfortable positions x3 ), T'Pinto (you might just get your wish, hehe), Dilmn8(I love youuuu! 3), droopydog (thank you! I was worried the voices wouldn't work too well haha), rose_taylor (you've got your wish!), RoyalxTrekxStar (Thank you, here you go as well).  
So now the next chapter starts off where we left off. Enjoy, and remember to review and leave me some advice or ideas for future stories or chapters!  


* * *

The drive to the grocery store was eventful to say the least, while trying to get to their destination they had managed to avoid sliding into 3 road signs and a snow plow. Jim would laugh off the situations while Spock was getting more agitated as they drove further and further from the home and into town.

Jim turned off the truck and opened the door to step out, a cold gust of wind blew past him and he zipped up his jacket. Spock shivered and pulled his jacket closer to himself as he hurried to the entrance with Jim leading the way. Once they got inside Jim shook his head back and forth successfully removing the snow from his hair and turned to Spock and gave him a smile. Spock tried his best to hide his blush, but being as cold as he was, he failed miserably.

Jim brought his hand up to the top of the Vulcan man's head and brushed off the snow that was on his hair. "Sorry, it was just… bothering me." He said and gave a small laugh while looking at the flustered Spock. "Now, let's get a cart and shop!" He said as he made his way to carts. They were simple enough, made of a light plastic with pivoting wheels at the bottom that squeaked as people made their way down the aisles.

Jim grabbed one and they made their way to the produce section. "Now, Spock, just because you _are_ a vegetarian, I will let you choose what you will, be mindful that not everything is fresh though, some of this is replicated, but it should say it on the sign above whatever the produce is. I'm gonna go look at some snacks because I have a craving for some junk food and movies when we get home." He then made his way down the aisles till he found the one he was looking for and disappeared from Spock's view.

Slowly Spock felt himself relax slightly. '_Jim, why must to elicit emotional responses at the slightest touch?'_ He asked himself. He shook his head and started picking out some of the vegetables and other sources of nutritional value that he could find. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jim walking back, arms full of junk food and other things that Spock would never go near or touch. "Jim, why must you pick out the most vile of foods to eat?" He asked.

"Spock, it's not vile, it's an… indulgence, if you will. Besides, they're delicious!" He said as he dumped the junk food into the cart. As Jim reached for the cart his hand brushed Spock's and Spock stood still for a moment with an almost shocked look on his face, but almost immediately went back to his old self, if not standing a bit more rigid. Spock's mind raced as he figured it was just an accident and it meant nothing, but it was just too close, and too much for him to explain to Jim at the time. Jim walked along and hummed a tune while inspecting other items and foods. Spock decided that right now was not the proper time to discuss such things and went back to looking for other foods.

Once shopping had been completed they made their way back to the car in a hurried fashion, loaded the groceries into the back seat, and made sure to blast the heat once inside. They pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the road to head home, but before they knew it the blizzard had became even worse and didn't look to be slowing down for a long time. They could barely see 20 feet ahead of them at best, and it was looking worse and worse by the minute.

Jim flipped through the radio station idly while driving, not fully paying attention to the road. "There's never anything good on, it's either 'talk radio' or overplayed songs that I can't stand. Why can't there just be a radio station tha-"

"Jim look out!" Spock shouted as he saw a pair of headlights coming their way. Jim grabbed the wheel and yanked it to the right as fast as possible but caught a patch of ice beneath the snow and spun out. The car slid off the road and onto the snow covered ground but continued to move forward. They felt the car tilt at an angle and start hitting bushes and small trees as it slipped over the ground. Jim slammed on the breaks and hoped they would come to a stop. Spock braced himself and closed his eyes allowing the fear to show on his face as he felt the front of the car collide with something large and the air bags deployed.

As the air bags deflated Jim picked himself off the steering wheel and rubbed his forehead, as he brought back his hand he realized he was bleeding and cursed under his breath. Spock opened his eyes and looked towards Jim.

"Jim, are you alright?" He asked as he began looking to see if he himself was unharmed.

"I got a bit of a cut on my forehead, but I'm fine. Are you hurt?" Jim asked Spock.

"I am unharmed." He said as he was done inspecting himself.

Jim looked out the windshield and saw they had hit a pretty large evergreen tree and looked to his left to see where they had come from. The tracks in the snow showed that they had slid down an hill and into the tree. He took the keys and turned them in the ignition, but the engine would not turn on, and the car would not roar to life. "Spock…"

"It appears that we are… stranded." Spock stated as he looked to his right and saw more trees.

Jim unbuckled his seat belt and looked out his window once again. He tightened his hand into a fist and punched the steering wheel. "Goddammit!"

**

* * *

A/N:** A little bit of a cliff hanger. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you think, reviews keep me going!


End file.
